Renesmee & Jacob: Two Star Crossed Lovers
by MyMoon
Summary: When he twisted around, almost violently, I gasped in a sharp breath of air.His face was imprinted like a tattoo behind my lids.My Jacob.What happened next was strange. Something clicked inside of me, deeper than the realization of my dreams being reality
1. The Party

I had another idea, and I HAD to write the first chapter. It was occupying too much of my mind to ignore. This one will not be updated quite as regular since it's far more descriptive and thought out than my other story. So please, if you follow this one, be patient with me. I will do my best to make this story a good one. Thanks so much.

Here are a few basic details you may want to know ahead of reading:

Don't expect this story to be the same as R&J, just similar at times.

There will be _no_ Shakespearian dialect.

I will try to keep everyone as in character as I possibly can - with a couple exceptions.

It _should_ be updated _at least_ once a week, more if I'm lucky.

Nessie is capable of blocking Edward from reading her thoughts. It was a must. If he read her every thought, it would be over in about three paragraphs. lol. That will be explained further in the next chapter.

Not everything will be explained immediately, so please be patient.

Rated M for sexual themes, language, and violence.

Jacob and Renesmee have never seen each other before. In fact, the wolves know nothing of her existence yet.

Multiple POV's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_._

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**Jacob & Renesmee**

Ten years ago, a vampire broke the treaty between themselves and the Werewolves when he bit a human to save her life. The result of the misunderstanding was chaos, and many lives were sacrificed to pay the price.

On this night, everything changed.

**~Act One: The Party~**

**JACOB:**

_There were only a six things I knew for certain:_

_One: We were werewolves._

_Two: They were vampires._

_Three: Humans, all of the outside world, knew nothing of our existence.  
_

_Four: They didn't cross into our lands, and we avoided theirs... Until today._

_Five: I wanted _all_ the bloodsuckers dead... and so we hatched a plan to get rid of them once and for all.  
_

_Six: The imprinting was sudden and strong, something I never expected, and never had the chance to escape. I had gone in to do my duty as Alpha, to protect the humans, to protect the pack, to keep the leaches from killing on our lands... I departed with an unalterable love for the only daughter of my eternally sworn enemy._

* * *

I did my best to ignore the stares of the pack, but they were waiting for my order. I owed them one.

It all happened so fast. This morning the pack was playing a game of football at the beach when Billy informed us of the grave news: Three humans had been found dead just that morning, every ounce of blood drained from each of their bodies.

We ran into town to observe things for a while, and returned with very few options. My cut-offs were still damp from the rain as I sat tracing patterns into the lined fabric. There was hardly a chance to breathe before action needed to be taken.

"The Cullen's haven't been hunting on our lands," I said, my voice weak and brittle. "It's the others. The ones we saw today."

"But why?" Leah demanded, stepping forward and shoving several others from the pack out of her way. "Who are they, Jake? You're not expecting us to turn our heads to this, are you? Bella is long gone! She has been for a whole fucking decade!"

I felt a growl erupting from my chest, and my lips inevitably pulled over my teeth. "I damn well know that, now don't I Lee?" Still, I faced down, staring at nothing but the light wooden table in front of me. I couldn't believe I still wanted to protect Bella. No, not even her really, just something in that damn house.

"They claim to be vegetarian, but they have humans gathering in the house already. I could smell them in the forest." Sam muttered under his breath, readably stricken with reproach. "Their _feast_." He added, disgusted. "Whether it is the Cullen's hunting here or their _friends_, we cannot permit it."

His voice radiated authority. His eyes were stern, yet calm; the epitome of a good leader.

I still couldn't breath. I still couldn't _think_.

I had seen _him _today; The bloodsucker who stole Bella's humanity - stole Bella from _me_. Casual as any day, he was pumping gas into his silver S60 R Volvo as if he hadn't a care in the world. My fingers bore holes into the wooden table just thinking about that damn expression on his face. It wasn't until Billy cleared his throat loudly that I released my firm grip.

Since when would Bella allow something so revolting? She'd become a blood-sucking monster too, just as I always knew she would.

Maybe it wouldn't have been _so_ weird if it was just the Cullen's throwing the large house party on Halloween night. But, as it was, this multitude of strange, unfamiliar Vampires collected in the small town of Forks was anything but ordinary. No human took particular notice of them, even the cloaked ones - it was Halloween after all - but we did. We could smell them.

"What did you find out? Quil, Embry?" My eyes darted from one to the other. "What kind of stuff were they gathering?"

"I don't know, Jake." Quil sighed, pulling his prepubescent Claire bear into a protective hold with his hands on both her shoulders. "Party favors, champagne glasses. Though they don't exactly strike me as wino's."

My expression darkened. "A Vampire/Halloween party. Open invites to all humans! Why the hell not? How convenient!" My hands curled into tight fists. I felt a strong heat radiating through my entire body, both weakening and strengthening me at once. "The Cullen's have been quiet since the fight. Why now? Who are these other bloodsuckers anyway?"

"We have to go." Sam demanded, still calm as his eyes glanced towards me for final approval. "We don't have another choice. It's too late for the three found this morning, but the other humans aren't dead yet. It's guaranteed that they will be if we do nothing. It's our duty as 'The Protectors.'"

I nodded in complete agreement, and looked past Sam to Emily. She was standing behind his chair, her face clouded with worry as she stared helplessly back at me. She nestled deep beneath a soft quilt surrounding her shoulders with her arms draped firmly around Sam's neck to borrow his warmth. They had been growing older together for the past seven years now. I could see it in their eyes that their time together was precious.

"This is too dangerous." She shook her head, her voice hollow and broken. "It's practically suicide."

Sam placed a comforting hand on hers.

"We'll be fine, Em." I reached for a tall, red-tinted bottle on the kitchen counter. "With this crap Billy made, they won't even pick up our scent."

It was about eight years old, but it worked. A vampire had yet to detect us when we used it.

"Yeah, we'll just smell like the rest of them," Embry said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Vile."

I kept looking at Sam to see any change in his expression, but he was firm. He wouldn't back down from this. It needed to be done, to protect Emily if nothing else.

My eyes then snapped over to Seth. He was leaning against the door frame, his legs crossed and his expression hard. Though he was younger than me, I trusted his judgment probably more than anyone here.

He nodded once, and I nodded back.

"Then we agree?" Sam asked, first eying the pack, and then me. "This could be the end of the fight, Jacob."

The end of the fight. All I could think about was the end of Edward and Bella Cullen.

"I nodded, didn't I?" I snapped, regretting it the instant his calm eyes narrowed at me. This was not how the Alpha was supposed to act. "Sorry. Just give me a minute, Sam."

"Would you chill out Jake!" Leah screeched at me, but I ignored her easily by cupping my hands completely over my face.

A few deep breaths, and I would be fine. After filling my lungs several times over, I lifted my head. My eyes scanned the room. "This doesn't happen until I give my signal. Understood?"

There was a total of two dozen werewolves crowded within centimeters of one another, a few more on the way. It was enough to take action, to burn the leaches to hell if they didn't finish us first.

Each one in the pack nodded in agreement.

A low grumble erupted from my chest. Tonight I would say goodbye to Bella for the last time. She was no longer human, no longer a part of me. She hadn't been for a very, very long time. I'd lost every parcel of love for her the moment he changed her.

_The bloodsucker!_

I hated him; Hated them.

Tonight, the leaches would pay.

Good riddance.

* * *

It was nearly ten in the evening when the pack headed west. At ten fifteen we stopped our journey through the woods, just about quarter of a mile from the Cullen's house.

The strong scent of the gathered vampires was overwhelming. I felt a sick knot forming in my stomach, and we hadn't even made it to the driveway yet.

Embry, Sam, Seth and I phased back to human form. I yanked the large black cloak from the wire at my ankle and threw it over my shoulders. A black mask hung by it's band from my mouth, and I wrapped that in place as well. Our hair was the problem. All four of us had black hair down past our shoulders. I would have been more than willing to chop it off, but there was no need since our heads would be covered by the heavy hoods of the black cloaks.

The dreaded part was soaking our skin in the vampire musk. The moment it touched my flesh, I felt a crawling sensation tingling at every hair on my body, offending every pore.

Seth held a palm to his nose until that too had to be doused in the fowl stench. After that, we made way for the front door.

The rest of the pack would wait in the forest until the signal was given; A very distinct howl. _My_ howl. And then we would all attack, knowing not everyone would make it out alive. If something happened to me, they were to retreat, no questions asked.

Sam, Seth, Embry and I all glanced at each other and nodded. Not a word was spoken.

Only a few cars lined the driveway, probably meaning the new leaches had arrived by foot. I couldn't help but have to fight the urge to steal a few parts from the Cullen's line of expensive wheels. I could do a killing with a 383 Mini Ram/ 450 HP but I shrugged off the temptation. I might not even live through tonight, so why bother?

Getting inside wasn't difficult. We smelled like them, and every face in the room was covered by a mask, only recognizable by hair or stature depending on what they were wearing.

Vampires swarmed in the large room by the stairwell. Tall bloodsuckers, short ones, all beautiful by their own definition.

The scent scorched the inside of my nose, causing tears to well up in my eyes. I had to bat them away quickly before anyone else noticed. For a minute I rested my hand on Embry's shoulder to keep my footing steady. Vampires were graceful; They didn't stumble to the ground like I felt I might, and they didn't - _couldn't_ - shed tears.

Dark music lit my ears, burning them. The muscles in my jaw tightened. It sounded like a sweet massacre about to happen.

It was dim, _very_ dim. Candle light decorated every inch of the trim against the walls. Fancy, blood-red candles set around a large chandelier to illuminate the rest of the room in a soft crimson glow.

Then I noticed the humans dispersed throughout the crowd, laughing and chatting away without a care in the world. They were the only ones touching the bar of food.

I pressed my lips into a fine line.

_Bella... How could she be a part of this?_

The difficult part was practicing restraint when I finally spotted _him._

"Calm down, Jake." Seth cautioned after hearing the low growl hissing through my clenched teeth.

Edward Cullen was standing in the crowd looking oddly uncomfortable. _(Good!)_ Even with the costume, I knew who he was. He wore a simple pin striped gray suit and black mask. How could I forget what he looked like? That stupid hair!

"Cleaver!" I scowled, "Did he pick that out himself? I'm shaking in my Nike's."

Instantly, I felt Sam's cautious eyes on me with excruciating clarity.

Edward was smiling, though it was obviously forced. His teeth were clenched together, half grimacing at the dozens of leaches surrounded him. I had to fight to keep my mind clear so he wouldn't be aware of us being here, but he seemed way to preoccupied to focus solely on me. It was as if his mind was hyper-aware of the other leaches and not worried in the slightest about anything else.

They had to have seen us coming, one way or another. It didn't take a psychic to predict this would go against the treaty, broken or not.

I wondered briefly if any of them noticed me staring daggers at their host, but I didn't care. I wanted him dead more than any of them. I wanted to cut him into tiny pieces and burn the remnants to black ash to make sure he'd never come back.

This _"party"_ merely strengthened my conviction.

_The end of Edward Cullen._ I almost laughed.

"Twenty-three in here," Sam whispered. "We should check the other rooms."

Seth nodded, "I'll head downstairs."

My eyes snapped to the left, giving Seth a warning glance. "Hey," He turned to me, eyes wide. I felt my Alpha instincts kicking in. "Just... be careful would ya? Snap necks if anything happens."

One quick grin and a nod of the head later, he disappeared into the crowd.

My eyes skimmed the large room, taking in the dozens and dozens of bloodsuckers filling my view. It didn't take long to spot what I was looking for next.

Sam grabbed my shoulder when I suddenly noticed Bella by the stairs.

"Calm." He ordered.

_Why did everyone keep saying that!?! I knew damn well I had to be calm!_

It wasn't until his hand tightened that I realized I had stepped forward. My nose flared and I inhaled a sharp gasp of breath, forcing myself to stand still.

She looked like them. Visibly cold, hard as stone, and unnaturally beautiful. Why I had expected something else, I had no idea. Maybe I expected the old Bella to reappear. I wanted to hear her excitedly call my name, and watch her face light up when she saw me - like a child on Christmas morning.

She didn't glance my way at all.

Behind her stood Alice. She still _bounced_ with grace as she took the last step, if that's possible. Following behind her was the beauty queen herself. Blonde as ever, I was sure.

The three of us stepped to the side, attempting to blend with the crowd. It took mere seconds for us to be separated, but I didn't care. There were things to take care of, and my despising attention eagerly focused back on the happy couple.

Edward moved like liquid through the dimly lit room, the crowd reforming slowly around him. It bothered me how the mass of leaches parted for him like they were all connected to one mind. - eerie enough for me to feel a sick knot in pit of my stomach.

His expression was unreadable, as his eyes fixed straight ahead; strait to Bella.

I made my way through the crowd carefully, observantly, watching as some of the female's black eyes captured and followed me as I passed by. I didn't look twice. Unlike the other humans here, I could easily decipher the look of hunger apart from lust.

Edward's lips were moving swiftly against Bella's ear. He was talking too fast for me to catch on, but I knew it wasn't something particular worth celebrating. Bella's expression was hard, and distant. Her head flicked gently up the stairwell as if to point without making it too obvious to anyone else but him.

Curiosity instantly overwhelmed me. I felt a magnetic pull upstairs. I _had_ to know what was up there.

With careful steps, I took four fleeting strides forward, staying as far away from any Cullen's eyes as I could. Edward had taken his wife's hand and lead her into the crowd. None of them saw me, and even if they had, I wasn't sure they would care. Their minds seemed oddly preoccupied.

I took the steps three at a time, making it to the hallways in less than half a second. There was a crowd gathered up there as well. My mind began counting the leaches one by one, not bothering to include humans. They would be cowering in the corner when this began anyway.

Further down the hall there were more of them, mixing company with humans, both male and female. These mortals were fully seduced at this point. Alcohol raged in their bloodstream, and they soaked up every disgusting lie the leaches told them. To them, these creatures were beautiful, angelic, unnaturally kind. It was all a part of the facade; The trap.

I growled under my breath, feeling my hands coil into trembling fists.

I stepped to the side as they passed, averting my eyes away from the disgusting leaches throwing vulgar taunts towards their unsuspecting prey.

Disgusting.

I had to physically scrape the palms of my hands with my nails to keep from phasing and ripping the damned bloodsuckers to shreds.

Still, like a bad accident on the side of the road, I couldn't keep my eyes away.

One of them, a female, very small in stature, gazed up at me. She was slim and dark-skinned, hidden beneath the overly large cloak occupying her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, black, and hungry. I pressed my lips together in a cynical smirk, knowing she would die hungry too. Her clothes were clean, but saturated heavily with the stench of blood.

She was standing, hand in hand with another tiny leach. A male. His eyes jetted towards me as well, both looking intensely interested in something they saw in me, but I didn't care. Whatever it was wasn't important anymore.

The time was coming... very soon. Soon enough to save those humans clinging to their every word. That was all that mattered now.

My eyes didn't leave hers until I was fully around the corner. I was left with the image of her eerie smirk painting her full, blood red lips. It made me shiver despite my lack of fear.

For now, I needed some air. The overwhelming scent of those monsters made me feel bile building in the back of my throat.

At the end of the hallway there were three doors. Any of them would work as long as there were windows, but I chose the one on the left.

I pushed the thick doors open, and stepped into the dimly lit room. When they closed behind me, I was left in a pitch blackness that even a wolf could make out barely more that a hint of shadows in.

An open window didn't seem necessary. Leaches had obviously come and gone, but none seemed to stay long. The air was clear here, relaxing, and I inhaled deeply to let it coat my defiled lungs.

But there was a second scent mixed in that I didn't fully recognize. Something sweet, enticing... almost enchanting.

"Hello?"

My breath instantly caught in my throat, and my body froze to a quick halt. I could have sworn I was alone.

When I caught my breath again, I mumbled, "Sorry," and turned to leave as fast as I could. It was the only reaction I was prepared for after indulging in the beautiful aroma.

"You don't have to leave." The voice was soft, warm like velvet. The only reason my feet stopped was so I could hear it again. "It's a bit strange out there, don't you think?"

It surprised me that I wanted to stay. Something here made me curious. Whether it was the enticing scent or the velvet voice, I wasn't sure.

"Sure, sure. I guess." Why I responded at all, I had no idea.

The female voice chuckled lightly, but said nothing more.

I craved to hear it again, so I asked, "You sit in the dark often?" I couldn't stop the wave of laughter that broke my words. That surprised me too; The sudden calm after being filled with such intense hatred.

"The dark was inviting. I can't stand what they are doing out there. _Dinner_," - she said it with disgust - "isn't served until midnight. I'm waiting for the hungry ones to get tired of waiting so I can get the humans away from here."

I exhaled every ounce of breath in my lungs. A smile tugged at my lips that I wasn't sure was pure doubt or something else. "You're not hungry?" Why was she telling me this? It had to be a lie.

Another chuckle. "Not for human blood, no."

A vegetarian. Like the Cullen's claimed to be? It was unfortunate that she would have to die with the rest of the leaches.

"Won't you get into a lot of trouble for something like that? I would hate to piss off a few dozen bloodsu- er vampires." I cringed at the word. Funny that I was about to do that very same thing.

"Not unless they catch me."

_Fair enough._

"Are you always this trusting with someone you've never met?" I needed to know. "What if I say something?" I stumbled on the leg of a chair when I stepped ahead, reaching my hands forward. My fingers grasped onto something lucky enough to be made of very _sturdy_ wood. A dresser maybe.

"I don't take you for the type." She answered, adding, "Watch your step."

"Ha!" I snorted, "What do you take me for then?" I kept my hands in front of me, searching. I had to know the face that went with the voice, but the sound and scent I was trailing dimmed every time I got close. I felt her beside me, making the hairs on my forearms stand straight, and twisted around sharply. My fingers traced thin air. She had moved.

My first thought was that she was afraid of me, but then I heard her laugh when she barely avoided my touch again, as if it were a game. My fingers grazed something soft. A light wisp of hair.

"You're a puppy," she chuckled. "I can smell you."

My mouth opened to respond, and then snapped shut instantly. Did she say_... puppy?!_ I was struck completely speechless.

_Alpha! I'm Alpha!_ But at that moment I did feel as weak as a puppy. My eyes blinked several times in attempt to focus in on the darkness surrounding me. A shadow, a silhouette, anything! I needed to see her.

"Your scent is pleasant to me though," she continued, "Like pine needles. I don't agree with my family in the slightest." The humor in her voice quickly melted into concern, "But beware that the others will catch on soon. Whatever you've used to disguise yourself is fading."

I simply couldn't get passed the idea that this lovely voice called me a puppy. The fact that she had discovered me seemed all too unimportant in comparison.

We lapsed into silence then, all except the excessive drumming of my heart mixed with hers. It was then that I was momentarily struck with a burst of clarity, remembering the gruesome sight just outside this room.

"You're all monsters!" I growled suddenly, trying to fight the seductive temptation building in my chest as if it were some sort of black magic. "Doesn't matter if you're vegetarian or not. You're a leach! It's disgusting. Why are you even here if you hate it so much?!"

I hadn't expected the instant guilt that hit me like a metal bat to the back of the head. She was there to save them, same as me. I was just to much of an idiot to think before I said anything.

But then I heard her laugh, an addictive sound. "I've offended you," she noted, brushing off my insults as if I never opened my mouth at all. "I only called you a puppy because you are young and gentle with me. No doubt you've had the chance to kill me by now, right?" Her voice dropped to a soft whisper, "Any other Werewolf would have."

"Uh," I shook my head, dumbfounded, and attempted to clear my thoughts. Why hadn't I killed her? Why hadn't I had a single urge to harm her in any way? "I won't hurt you." The words spilled out of my lips without resistance, and they were 100 percent true. I _couldn't_ hurt her.

"Why?" Her enchanting voice was slowly inching closer.

"I d-... I don't know." I grabbed the bothersome mask surrounding my eyes and ripped it from my head. The strap broke and I threw it to the ground. My hand reached out into the empty space in front of me again. I knew she wasn't far away from me now. "What's your name?"

"My name?" She sounded hesitant. "If they discover you, and the wrong person hears you thinking my name, you'll be dead within a single breath. I would find that quite upsetting, I think. I don't like death."

I didn't care if they killed me. I wanted to know her name more than anything. "I'm Jacob." I sputtered, hoping to encourage her response. My hands were moving frantically through the dark room, tracing the walls in search of a light switch, a fuse box to mangle, anything at all. I could dimly see the shapes of furniture, the drapes, and two lined closet door frames in the corner of the room. Still, I didn't see her, and I knew she must be teasing me.

A light chuckle left her lips, echoing off the hallow walls, "Jacob."

It was weird to hear my name sounding so pretty.

"I want to see you." By now I felt halfway ridiculous. My words were spilling out so fast that I didn't have a chance to edit them first. "I _have_ to see you. Where the hell is a light?"

She laughed again, "Is it that important to you?" And I felt the warmth of her breath reach the tips of my fingers.

"Yes." I answered instantly, knowing it was true, though I didn't understand why.

"Then I suggest you flick the light switch behind you, Jacob."

My first thought was wondering why I hadn't reached lower, but then - Wait! _Warm breath, beating heart..._

I swallowed the lump in my throat, astounded. "You're huma-!"

Before I had the chance to break a breath, a dim illumination stretched across the room. I squinted by the sudden burst of light, taking in the tall paneled windows on either side of a large crimson-quilted bed.

_A bed._ Vampires don't sleep.

My eyes cornered quickly to both sides, as if I were searching for an impending threat about to jump out from the dark. Instead, I turned, instantly focusing on the young woman behind of me. Her index finger still balanced on the light switch by the door, her expression painted in similar shock as mine.

At that moment, I was met with the most breathtakingly wide, chocolate-colored eyes I'd ever seen.

Bella was instantly forgotten. It was as if no other female - no other _person_ - had ever existed until this very moment.

I couldn't remember where I was, or why I was there. I'd forgotten my vendetta, forgotten the pack waiting for me outside, or the bloodthirsty vampires just behind the closed bedroom doors. The only thing focusing in my world - the only thing that mattered - were those eyes.

My heart swiftly stopped beating, and my mind eagerly surrendered to my body's movements.

It took one stride to get to her, and I took it as swiftly as my trembling legs would allow.

This angel inhaled a deep breath when my hands grasped around the small of her back, and tugged her warm body flush against mine. There wasn't even a slight hint of resistance as she draped her arms around my neck, allowing me to lift her up. Her legs caged around my waist. Her skin felt like warm silk - not cold stone.

My eyes flickered over her face, taking in her perfect lightly-toned skin, and crimson-kissed cheeks. Blood pumped through her veins. Her heart was beating rapidly, surprisingly faster than mine. Her eyes were feathered with thick, black lashes, and her full, pink lips parted with heightened breaths that dampened the skin at my chin.

When her eyes trailed to my mouth, I could hear myself panting.

"Jacob." She breathed out my name slowly, and touched my cheek with her palm.

I gasped, being suddenly aware of how the imprinting had affected her as well. My mind filled with colorful swirls, memories and details. It was astounding!

Similar to me, everything in her world had changed. She had a possession of me, and I was willingly hers. It confused her, but she didn't care.

_'My Jacob,'_ she called me.

There was more she showed me then. Very suddenly, I knew the song her father had played for her every day since she was born. I knew her favorite color, and how the most simple things intrigued her as it would a small child. I knew which aunt she favored, her half human heritage, and her amazing physical and mental growth rate.

She had been waiting for me, dreaming of me. In her dreams I wasn't quite so tall, but she liked it. To her I was perfect, I was safe, I was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen... I was everything.

These visions flowed through me like a calm river of cool water, both beautiful and refreshing.

There was no hatred to be found in her at all; not for any human, Vampire _or_ Werewolf. It was the purest, most genuine emotion I'd ever felt.

She showed me everything except her name, hiding it from me like gold in a locked safe. I knew why, because I knew of her father's mind-reading talent.

Edward and Bella were her parents, _and I didn't care_. Thinking twice about it wasn't even an option presented to me when everything was so entirely about _her_. I couldn't move, breathe, speak or love without _her_.

Most importantly, I knew her aging had stopped. We had both been presented the option of living for a very, very long time.

Loving her forever.. would anything be more beautiful?!

It was instant, and it was overwhelming. Even more overwhelming that a single touch allowed me to know so much about her so quickly; Her half-Vampire talent.

I knew that I would never truly love anything again, except her.

When she pulled her hand away, I was left stunned beyond realization. Her angelic face was all I saw, and it was so close to mine that our noses nuzzled together. There wasn't time for words, not a moment either one of us was willing to exchange before our bodies heatedly spoke for themselves.

With a light, hungry whimper, her lips impatiently brushed against mine. Before I remembered to breathe, my fingers were in her long, bronze-colored ringlets, and we kissed. Our lips met with a fierce passion, drowning out the music downstairs, the sounds of our swift heartbeats, heavy breaths, and the dim light illuminating the room.

A solid desire - physical, emotional, and animal - wildly ripped through both of us. Everything had vanished except the two of us - our lips, our bodies, our entangled souls - and the crimson-quilted bed in between the tall-paneled windows.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading! I'm such an evil cliff-lover. I wanted to see how well received (or not) this fic is before writing too much more, but I've started on the second chapter at least. And don't worry, Jacob won't be so angry after this. I tend to miss happy Jacob after a while.

Thanks again. :)


	2. First Sight

I wanted to show Renesmee's pov in part of this chapter to fill in a few holes. Also, I thought it would be sweet to feel her side when she first sees Jacob. :)

Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad the idea is intriguining. Now, to answer a couple questions:

braking d moonlight eclipse - Are the Cullen's bad? Not necessarily. They've been through a lot which you'll see in this chapter. So have the wolves though.

Cgarcia4268 - Though the time thing with Nessie is a bit confusing, she reached full growth (17, 18) when she was about seven years old. She still looks about that age, but keeps maturing mentally. Lucky huh? lol

**~ Act two: First Sight ~**

**Renesmee:**

There was loud laughter echoing down the long hallways just outside my door, but I didn't turn away from the mirror to see who it was. Laughter seemed strange for what was happening now. I'd never seen mom and dad so worried before, not since the Volturi visited when I was much younger. I was unnatural to them, and they had wanted me dead. I supposed they might try again tonight, but I wasn't afraid of them. I couldn't say why. In fact, I felt calm instead of fearful. Maybe it was a glint of adrenaline pumping through my veins from the knowledge of what I was planning to do. Whatever it was, I felt good.

"I'm not a child Rosie." I smiled, smoothing my hair down in the back to try and untangle her fingers from the strands. "I can dress myself."

"If you want to be an adult," the beautiful blonde whispered, lifting a beaded necklace to my collarbone and snapping it shut, "then stop complaining, and let me finish."

My eyes narrowed at her strange logic, before I looked down at my fingers, playing gentle with the hem of my dress. "I don't understand this party Rosalie," I said, feeling my aunt's frame still like stone behind me. My voice dropped to a whisper, "Humans are going to be attracted to it. There hasn't been a party here in years."

"I think that's the point," she responded with a roll of her golden tinted eyes. "The Volturi are hungry."

My arms crossed over my chest. I could feel a light anger building like a fire had started in the pit of my stomach. I still didn't understand why they felt the need to observe me in the first place. I had caused no harm to anyone, and I hadn't given away any secrets. My guess was it was Caius' idea. He hated me more than any of them.

But I couldn't hate them. They were partly my kind, and they needed to feed as well. Whatever the reason for his hatred, it didn't really concern me as much as it probably should have.

Still, I loved humans. They were so fragile, I felt as if they needed my protection. I supposed Caius would hate me more by the end of the night, if he ever found out what I was planning, but that was of little consequence all things considered. Not saving humans was like allowing grandpa Charlie to die. I would die before I ever let that happen.

"Someone's here to see you, Renesmee." Alice chirped as she strolled in the door, twirling about before she carefully placed a crown of violet wildflowers atop my head. She wasn't afraid this time either. Nothing in her visions showed any danger, though she could not see my future quite as clearly as the others. But I knew, even if she did worry, none of them would let me see it. To them, I was still a child. I still needed protection. I saw more than they thought I did.

I pressed my lips together in a bitter smile. "Who is it?"

Nahuel, I was sure. The Volturi wanted to _observe_ him as well.

"He's beautiful." Alice whispered, lacing her fingers through my hair as she leaned to my ear. A smile stretched widely across her adoring face. Nahuel hadn't visited in yers, not since I reached full growth. "He's rich."

"We're rich too Alice," I reminded her, grinning casually.

"He's funny!"

"Funny like a big brother." My smile widened teasingly.

She frowned, "You're never going to give him a chance, are you?" Disappointment saturated her tone.

"No," I told her nonchalantly, "but thank you for attempting matchmaker anyway, Alice." I didn't have room in my brain to contimplate romance at the moment anyway. There were more important things going on.

She leaned down to me, turning her head and poking her cheek invitingly. I chuckled and kissed her there, afterwards biting the inside of my lip to keep the sigh at bay. She would try again with someone else, there wasn't a doubt in my mind of that. Even if the timing was more appropriate, I didn't want anyone, not anyone I knew anyway. They were all blank faces, with bland voices and chilled skin - most of them. I was used to cold stone, having grown up around full vampires my entire life, but I also very much enjoyed my own warmth. It was comforting.

Nahuel was warm, yes, but not comforting the way I needed. There was something missing, something I had seen in my dreams almost every night since I was old enough to dream more than just colors. He had long, dark hair, but he lacked the piercing eyes, a glint of silvery gold coating the outer edge of the irises. It wasn't hungry eyes I dreamed about, but calm ones, dark, with a reflecting shine from the moon.

"What are you turning her into, Rosalie?" Alice asked, perceiving me with a strange expression. I quickly snapped my eyes back up to the mirror. She had pulled a batch of hair from each sides of my face, braiding them to the back of my head. There was the crown of wild flowers resting at the top of my hair, and I wore a simple white sun dress. Nothing more.

I thought I was supposed to be some sort of fairy or something, but it looked more like she had just wanted to play dress-up with a porcelain doll. I felt very... decorated. Like a Christmas tree.

"She's beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed; _demanded_ was the more appropriate description.

"Renesmee is always beautiful, but that doesn't answer my question Rosalie." Alice said, a palm on both hips. "Her mask will throw the whole thing off! She has no base costume! She just looks pretty!"

"Well, you do it then!" Rosalie complained, throwing my brush to the floor.

I cleared my throat. "What about the wolves?"

Both of them paused, mouths gaping at me instantly. I had to ask, considering I was being left in the dark about everything else.

After a minute when neither responded, I kept inquiring, "Won't they'll be very angry over Caius' stupidity? They'll blame us for the dead humans."

No, I didn't hate Caius, but I didn't really like him either. His goal was clear enough. He hated the werewolves, hated me. It would be very easy to break the treaty again and start another fight.

Finally, Alice sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing gets passed you, does it Nessie?"

Just then, my momma walked into the room, looking all but like a goddess as she streamed to my side. "Hey baby," she greeted, pressing her lips to my temple.

I smiled, trying to comfort her. The look in her expression gave away how worried she was, probably more for me than the humans. "I'm fine," I answered her worried glances.

She grinned, but it was forced.

"Jacob won't allow them to hurt her, Bella," Alice rang in. She had my immediate attention, though I wasn't sure why. "Not when he finds out she's your daughter."

_Jacob?_

"Who is Jacob?" I asked, fully knowing they wouldn't want to answer me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes like the name was offensive to her perfect ears. "He's a dog."

"Rosalie!" Bella scolded.

My aunt shot her a glare. "You know it's true. They're all dogs! Don't you remember Esme and Carlisle? They didn't take pity on them!"

Just the mention of my grandparents names had the back of my eyes stinging with unshed tears. I was barely two weeks old when they died, but I remember both of them just as clearly as if I had seen them an hour ago. I wasn't sure how they died, or who killed them. My parents had sent me away with another vampire clan in Alaska during the fight. All I remembered was crying myself to sleep at night when I returned, knowing I would never see them again.

Bella was now staring at the ground with a hardened face. I didn't know what that expression meant, but it seemed somewhere between fury and sadness. "Do you remember Jared and Kim, Rosalie? We didn't take pity on them either."

I felt my throat tighten, though I had no idea who these people were.

Bella shook her head when she noticed me staring at her. "Sorry baby. You look beautiful." She then turned back to my aunts. "We need you downstairs."

Bella spread her fingers over my shoulder, but I didn't want to go out there quite yet. "Is it okay if I stay in my room a bit longer?" I asked, immediately sensing their hesitation. "I just want to be alone for a minute. Daddy can listen to my thoughts. He will know if I'm in trouble."

Unfortunately, I would block him. I wouldn't be alone if I didn't.

Hesitantly, Bella nodded. "Come down when you're ready."

I grinned and nodded, watching as all three of them glided out of my room.

A moment later I stood. The lights glared at me, so I flicked them off to be englufed by the peaceful darkness. For a moment I couldn't see anything but the moon. Of all nights for it to be full, of all nights for the sky to be empty of clouds..

My family didn't know of my plans. I couldn't tell anyone, and I didn't want to. Either daddy would stop me, or someone else would. They worried too much. I knew he was listening intently to my thoughts, so I showed him the most calming images I could conjure up. I never told him that it was incredibly easy for me to block my thoughts from being read - a talent I discovered when I was two. I was playing hide and seek with him, banning all senses during the game so nobody could cheat. I hid for hours and hours beneath a row of loose floorboards. I could hear everyone talking above me, calling my name, and about to sniff me out. I remembered thinking how I wished I had hidden somewhere more apparent like between the soft fabrics of Alice's gigantic wardrobe.

Suddenly, I heard daddy say, "Oh, has anyone checked Alice's closet?"

He had been listening to my thoughts.

I tested my theory then. When I was older, he asked me how school was, and my answers included simple but false details. I'd place a palm to his face and show him images of things that never happened. Small things, like losing a pencil or starting a petition to reinstate white meat chicken nuggest to the lunch menu - my favorite human food - I hated _cooked_ dark meat.

The thing was, it never happened.

To this day, I only used this gift to calm my parents. They worried about me so often, it was exhausting.

After a moment of staring out the tall window, I let the red velvet curtain drop. I stopped to look towards the door. I could hear the humans just outside. Their laughter may have been contagious at one point, a cause for joy, but not now. They were completely unaware of what those vampires were going to do to them later. Daddy didn't need to say anything for me to understand the worried expression on his face when humans began walking through the front door. We hadn't invited them, but someone must have.

They were not guests, they were the evening meal.

It startled me when my door creeked open. For a moment I thought it was one of them, the Volturi, but the silhouette standing at the door was much taller than any of them.

I felt a sudden warmth before the door shut. At first I saw nothing, the light from outside had momentarily blinded me. After blinking several times, I silently hid behind my wardrobe, and tried not to breathe too heavily. My senses caught a familiar musk, not at all unpleasant, but something was throwing it off a bit. This wasn't human, I was sure, but this wasn't vampire either. The scent was confusing, a wild flavor of pine and Redwood, mixed with something sweet. A flavor _belonging_ to Vampires but not quite.

A Werewolf?

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the aroma I'd often come across when hunting in the woods with Bella and Edward. They had never allowed me to follow it, but it seemed to have found me now.

Whoever had found my room, took in a deep breath, and I had to cover my mouth with my palm to keep my chuckles at bay when I heard him sigh. I didn't understand why I wasn't afraid. Something in his presense was comforting, not fearful.

The thrumming of my heart felt insufferably loud. How had they not heard me yet?

It stunned me that I had the craving to speak, but I knew I would regret it if I remained silent.

"Hello?"

He stumbled. "Sorry." And i heard swift footsteps heading back to the door.

That voice! Wait! My mouth gaped. I felt my eyes opening so widely that it almost hurt. I wanted to scream, _'Don't go!'_ But something else came out. "You don't have to leave." I wanted to hear his voice again, so I needed to ask him a question. "It's a bit strange out there, don't you think?"

_Please stay._

The footsteps paused. "Sure, sure. I guess." He responded. His voice broke lightly, sounding similarly surprised.

Yes, I was in shock. That voice belonged in my dreams. It was young, but husky and deep; compellingly perfect. A light chuckle escaped my lips. I felt giddy with excitement.

"You sit in the dark often?" he asked me.

Good. He was asking me something in return. He wanted to stay.

"The dark was inviting." I told him truthfully. What the Volturi were preparing to do out there had disgusted me. "I can't stand what they are doing out there. Dinner isn't served until midnight. I'm waiting for the hungry ones to get tired of waiting so I can get the humans away from here."

For a moment I felt a slight panic. I had to keep focused. There were things that needed to be done, or else those humans in my house would die. I considered asking him to leave, but something in me wouldn't allow it. He was closer to me now, and I felt the pitter-patter of my heart racing full speed. I didn't know whether I wanted to hide or allow him to find me.

"You're not hungry?" He asked.

That amused me. "Not for human blood, no."

"Won't you get into a lot of trouble for something like that? I would hate to piss off a few dozen bloodsu- er vampires."

Bloodsuckers? I wondered briefly if that's what he would call me too, but I didn't dwell on it. His voice felt close. As much as I wished to take a step forward, I was hesitant. "Not unless they catch me."

A hint of a chuckle brushed my ears.

"Are you always this trusting with someone you've never met?" He asked, amused.

_'Never.'_ I thought, but he continued.

"What if I say something?" There was a low thump as his foot knocked into the dresser, and I moved away quickly.

"I don't take you for the type." I responded, nearly laughing at his clumsy state. Didn't his kind see quite well in the dark? "Watch your step."

When I realized that he was searching for me, a smile overwhelmed my lips.

"Ha! What do you take me for then?"

A tease. He was taunting me. I could play this game. I stepped nearly directly in front of him, letting my hair down from the crown of wild flowers Alice had placed on my head. Instantly, his arms swung forward, and I darted out of the way. He laughed the same time I did, his fingers running very lightly against a few loose strands.

That proved it for me. Though I was never afraid of him, I now knew he meant me no harm. I had never seen a Werewolf before. It intruiged me!

"You're a puppy!" I exclaimed. "I can smell you."

It was like running through a field of freshly cut grass, or the smell of the forest after a heavy rainstorm. I was in love with his scent. How could the my family be disgusted by something so refreshing and lovely?

I hadn't even notice that he didn't responded to me.

"Your scent is pleasant to me though, like pine needles. I don't agree with my family in the slightest."

After a moment I became aware of his silence. It alarmed me just slightly, but only because I didn't want him to leave. I hadn't mean to offend him, but I was certain I must have. I swallowed hard, and reached my hand out towards him.

"You're all monsters!" He growled.

Instantly I jumped back, startled by his accusation. Still, there was a apparent calm in his tone. I found his anger more amusing than frightening. The rest of his words fell into one ear and right out the next.

"I've offended you." I told him after he was finished, noticing his breathing steadied in a flick of an instant. "I only called you a puppy because you are young and gentle with me. No doubt you've had the chance to kill me by now, right? Any other Werewolf would have." My voice was lower than a whisper. There were many capable of hearing this conversation if they truly wanted to. I would have to be more careful.

Even more alarming, what if daddy had heard his thoughts?

"Uh... I won't hurt you."

I knew that already, but I had to ask, "Why?"

"I d- I don't know. What's your name?"

"My name?" No. I couldn't tell him that. If daddy discovered him, or worse yet, if Aro touched him... My thoughts faltered. Suddenly I felt as if I were panting for breaths. He couldn't be hurt. I wouldn't let any of them touch him. "If they discover you, and the wrong person hears you thinking my name, you'll be dead within a single breath. I would find that quite upsetting, I think. I don't like death."

He stumbled again. I heard desperation growing in his voice when he sputtered his own name to me, "I'm Jacob."

_My _Jacob. "Jacob." My mouth studied his name, and I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I first heard his name within that same hour. He knew my mother.

"I want to see you." His voice was pleading.

My heart leaped from my chest.

"I _have_ to see you," he continued, scraping his fingers against the wall so roughly I heard paint chips hitting the hardwood floors. "Where the hell is a light?"

His eagerness made me laugh. I took another quiet step forward, tracing the air where his hand reached out to me with my fingertips. "Is it that important to you?" _Say yes!_

"Yes."

My stomach was warm with delight. "Then I suggest you flick the light switch behind you, Jacob."

Childishly, I ran to the switch before he had the chance to turn. I could hear the surprise in his voice, knowing he had figured me out... halfway.

"You're huma-!"

The light clicked, and the room illuminated. For a moment I was frozen so still, I don't think I could breathe. He was turned away from me, but I knew this was the exact person I had seen every time my eyes closed.

The hood fell from his head, and a veil of midnight black hair cascaded down his back, confirming my suspicions even more.

When he twisted around, almost violently, I gasped in a sharp breath of air.

His face was imprinted like a tattoo behind my lids.

_My Jacob.__  
_

What happened next was strange. Something clicked inside of me, deeper than the realization of my dreams being reality._  
_

I don't remember anything except being swept off the floor and staring into his deep brown eyes, a glint of silvery gold coating the outer edge of the irises. I saw the moon in them, and it hypnotized me. He was studying me so endearingly that I felt my my heart beating against the pulse at my throat.

My palm was touching his cheek but I hadn't the willpower to control all of my thoughts as I normally would have. I must have showed him everything, but I wasn't afraid.

_My name is a secret. I have to keep my Jacob safe._

The moment my hand left his cheek, I was staring at his lips, barely breathing. I felt a light, impatient whimper escape my mouth, and then he kissed me.

His hands were everywhere, feeling me, pulling me closer. His lips parted and his tongue reveled in the concaves of my mouth. It was such a beautiful feeling that my hands grasped at his back to hold him there. I tugged him as close to my body as I possibly could.

When we fell against the mattress, my breath momentarily left me.

"A name," He begged, kissing my temple, "Any name. Please?"

His black hair curtained like thick drapes around my face. All I could see were his moon crested eyes shining down at me. I couldn't say no to him.

"Vanessa." It was close enough.

He smiled, brighter than any sun I'd ever seen. "Nessie." He tested the nickname in a light whisper. His hand fluttered across my heated cheeks, still staring intently at me, as if he'd found something precious. Then his lips pressed against mine again, and I was nestled in a blanket of warm skin.

**Jacob's POV:**

Silence swallowed the room as we kissed. The only sound lingering was that of our unbearably loud breaths, and the suckling when our lips parted only to be joined again.

For a moment so hypnotized by this girl that I lost all thought. I couldn't remember where I was, or why.

I tried to control the shuttering in my breath when we parted again.

Her hand reached for my cheek, but I didn't stammer this time. She showed me how the passion in my eyes was overwhelming to her. Just like me, she was having a hard time speaking, or breathing for that matter.

_Thank god._

I smiled with relief, "You too then?"

She blinked rapidly. I watched her intently and noticed with satisfaction that her lips were curling into a gentle smile.

She then asked me, "Where have you been?"

Funny how I wanted to ask her the same thing. "In the woods," I answered, unsure why it had to sound so lame. "I didn't think you existed."

My entire life had been leading up to this moment. Everything I'd done, everything I would ever do, was because of this beautiful girl.

She bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushing an adorable rose color. "I want to bite you," she said.

My breath suddenly went rigid. "You want to _bite_ me?" My instincts kicked, but I didn't move.

She chuckled lightly, just as her lips skimmed across my jaw line, and whispered, "You taste good."

And just like that, her teeth slowly sunk into the skin at my throat. I hissed, but the pain was minimal. Oddly enough, it was replaced by a strong pleasurable feeling that encircled my blood, traveling through my veins. It didn't feel like death, but more like our souls were bonding together into one.

My chest heaved against hers, feeling her fingers entwine in my hair, pressing into the cloak still draped at my back. My body felt heavy and tingling as a surge of passion spilled out of me. I could scarcely move, but I didn't want to move. I wanted this to last forever.

The moment her teeth pulled out of my flesh, I felt the wound closing, but the feeling didn't pass. She pressed a gentle kiss to my throat, and stared at the bite wound, face flushed and eyes glazed, for a long minute. It was fascinating to her how quickly I healed.

As weird as this was getting, my legs were still bolted between her thighs. "If it was your wish to kill me, I guess I can die happy." I chuckled lightly at the thought, because it was true.

"Don't be silly," she whispered, so close to my ear that her hot breath left a mist of warmth against my skin. "I have no venom."

My eyes shot open, but fell lazily again. "No venom?"

"My mother was human when I was conceived. A chipmunk is more poisonous to you."

"Ugh!" My head fell into the crook of her shoulder. I felt delirious with this bond between us, a passion overflowing my veins. It was hard to contain it. "Why do I feel so dizzy if I'm not dying?"

"Because," she laughed, "you've never been bitten by a half vampire before. I suppose that makes me special."

I smiled. "Beyond words."

I leaned in to kiss her again when a specific scent filled my nostrils. Suddenly, my breath caught, and my eyes shot open. Within a second, I had rolled us underneath the bed sheets. The door opened not a second later.

"Jake," It was Embry.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me in a flash. Adrenaline pumped through me swiftly, still holding me down to this girl, but surrendering to my awareness.

"Jake, I can smell you. Where the hell are you?"

I felt a panic, like a tidalwave of guilt pulsing through my throat.

Nessie... We were there to kill them off... all of them. She would have died tonight.

I kissed her once more, lingering against her lips for a long time before I threw the blanket over our heads.

Embry's eyes shot open, settling instantly on her. The girl wrapped tightly in my arms, passion flushed lips, and kneeling on the bed. "What the f-"

I turned to him with narrowed eyes. "We back off now."

"What? Why? What's going on?" His eyes traveled from Nessie, and back to me again. "Who is she?" By the look in his eyes, he already knew the answer to his own question.

The look I gave him must have said everything. Without saying a word, he nodded his head.

I turned back to her, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as if it were trying to leap out. Time was suddenly very precious. "How are you planning to get them out?"

Her breathing was heightened. I didn't know whether Embry's presense there frightened her or not so I stepped in front of her view of him. "Nessie, please. We will help you."

Her eyes traveled to my lips, and back up again. "If I touch them, show them something they want, they will follow me."

Embry crossed his arms against his chest, and leaned against the door frame to watch our interaction with interest.

"Go get Sam." I ordered him, though my eyes never left hers.

I felt as Embry's presense left, closing the door behind him.

My hands cupped around her warm cheeks, pulling her to me. We kissed desperately then, up until Sam entered the room. Seth and Embry followed behind him.

"We have to move quickly," Nessie's voice was suddenly hurried. " My mom and dad will be wondering where I am, and the rest of the vampires are very hungry. That means grave danger for all of you. You will have to leave with the humans."

There wasn't a chance in hell that was going to happen. I shook my head to protest. "No, not until I know you're safe. If they blame you-"

"They won't, and you will leave!" She demanded. Her eyes were narrowed as if it wouldn't be brought up again.

"Who the hell is she?" Sam's voice erupted.

"We need to distract the Volturi," Nessie said, ignoring my packs narrowed-eyed stares.

"Jacob!" Sam demanded again. "Who is this girl? I will not allow you to put Emily in danger for this bloodsucker!"

My lips pulled back over my teeth, and I turned my head to the side, watching him from the corner of my eye. I'd never heard him talk like this before. "Because of her," I hissed, "you will live to spend another night in Emily's bed."


	3. The Play

**~Act Three: The Play~**

**Jacob's POV:**

With the black cloak covering my head, another coat of vampire musk seeping into my skin, and a mask surrounding my focused eyes, I watched.

Nessie... _My _Nessie touched each individual human, one by one, leaving a small gape of time between each of them before proceeding to the next. A strange understanding seemed to register on every one of their expressions before rejoining the conversation they were already involved in. It took a mere sweep of her hand.

I was hypnotized by her movements, so graceful and filled with beauty. It was hard to believe that the pack was completely unaware of her existence. It was hard to believe that my intense hatred for these creatures was instantly swept away by a single look at this angel.

I loved her. More than anything in this world, I loved my Nessie.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as getting the humans out the door. The Volturi was always watching, always ready. A bait needed to be thrown to lure their attention away.

It was then that I felt a peculiar pull. Something particular catching my undivided attention as if I had a sixth sense whenever she may be in danger. My eyes flicked towards the crowd, and he stood out like a sore thumb amidst an assembly of leaches all disguised in practically the same wardrobe. A tall member of the Volturi with snowy white hair falling cautiously over one red eye, flickered his attention to Nessie.

I instantly felt something tug at my gut, and my throat tightened so bad I could have burst through my seems from that one simple look.

It wasn't just a look of hostility, but his eyes were disturbingly intense and angry. It was a glare of pure disgust, dread, brooding resentment and hatred. He looked at my Nessie like he wanted her dead.

It took a demon to hate an angel.

I watched with furious interest as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as fast as a hummingbird's wing. He was communicating with the bloodsucker at his side. The words fell like liquid from his mouth, so fast and quiet that they leaked through the cracks of my fingers.

My muscles tightened, squeezing the tendons and veins in my forearms. If he didn't turn his attention away soon, I didn't know if I would be able to control the wolf within me.

"Sam," I hissed lowly to attract his attention, and he leaned over to me casually. "It's time."

He tensed, and I heard his jaw lock when his teeth clenched together. Then, he nodded in acceptance. "Ready."

"Seth?" I asked. "Embry?"

They both nodded.

"We're with you, Jake," Seth spoke lowly.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a few intense seconds. When I opened them again, Nessie's eyes caught mine. The depths of her chocolate eyes took away the fear in me. The world around her wrapped in a thick veil of fog. It was me and her, her and me... and I quickly found my strength.

"Edward Cullen!" My voice echoed through the large room, and the voices in it instantly hushed to an eerie silence.

Like the sound of a gunshot at the beginning of a race, something ignited in the humans gathered inside the house. One by one, each of them slowly ducked into the shadows. Odd how they took on the roll of creatures in the night this time, disappearing in the darkness.

To hold the leaches attentions I grasped the veil cloaking my head and yanked it off. The thick material blanketed to the floor, and my hair fanned darkly against my cheeks.

My gaze focused past the vicious snarls erupting in recognition throughout the crowd, and straight to Nessie's father. Edward stared back at me in blank astonishment. He was aware that we wouldn't stand back and let this happen, I was sure, but something about my presence there still surprised him. Maybe he was focused on my thoughts, clouded almost entirely by the image of his daughter. It took a second, but his lips soon pulled over his teeth, baring the razor sharp tips of his 'fangs'.

Bella was beside him, a hand grasping his arm fiercely. She was focused on me as well. But something different registered in her gaze, something familiar, but nothing intimate like before.

The rest of the Cullen's looked so furious that I began counting down to my last seconds of life.

_'Nessie,'_ I thought, determined to see her face in my mind in case they did attack. _'Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie...'_

Meanwhile, every other bloodsucker in the room turned to one vampire in particular. Head bloodsucker I'd imagine. This one gave me the creeps more than usual. He looked oddly delicate, with skin as thin as a slice of printer paper, and just as white. His milky red eyes stayed focused on me as he tilted his head in slight confusion, causing his long, stick straight black hair to feather across his left cheek.

"What's this?" he asked.

I had to narrow my eyes at his question. Did that voice come from him or from a fucking dove? Even more eerie was the strangely ecstatic smile painting his alabaster face.

"More guests!" he exclaimed, clapping once in excitement before gracefully whipping his head around to face Edward. "You didn't tell me we would expect such wonderful entertainment!"

I stood silently, hoping Edward had read Nessie's thoughts and taken them seriously enough to act on our plan. She had been next to Bella, touching her lightly on the shoulder so she was now aware of our plan. But now Nessie was standing next to the stairwell, a gentle hand perched on the hand rail. Just as I asked, she was very close to me, no more than five or six feet. In case I had to spring into action, I wanted to be able to get her to safety first.

The array of expressions painted on Bella's face ranged from welcome, to worry, to intense anger, to understanding. Now she was staring directly at me, blankly.

"I assure you, Aro," Edward hissed, still staring at me like I were a dead dog, "they've come uninvited."

I swallowed slowly when the overly excited leach tilted his head to the side, staring at me from the corner of his blood red eye.

"DOGS!" The white haired one suddenly exploded, and my hands balled into tight fists at my side. "Sons of the moon! Allow me to kill them, master!"

"Oh calm down, Caius." Aro glided across the room in my direction.

I flinched back, and heard as Sam, Embry and Seth all began to growl loud enough to throw the entire room into a frenzy of dangerous hisses.

_'Bella's gift,'_ Nessie spoke silently, and an instant wave of calm settled my agitated body. Briefly I wondered how I heard her thoughts without her skin being against mine. Was she even aware that I could hear her? _'She's blocking you from him. He can touch you, my Jacob. We will not let him hurt you.'_

On instinct, I bared my teeth as his palm reached up to rest against my forehead. His smile instantly faltered, and his eyes struggled in concentration.

"You have come because of the dead humans, I see."

This surprised me. How would he read that if my thoughts were blocked? That's when I noticed from the corner of my eye that Nessie's gaze was settled upon Aro firmly. Was he reading her structured thoughts instead of mine?

"You leaches have broken the treaty." I spit the words out as if they were vomit in my mouth. "And I suggest you remove your hand before it's bitten off. My associates came hungry."

For emphasis, the pack joining at my side growled again.

Aro laughed and glided back only a few steps. "How interesting! Are these not the same mongrels who killed Carlisle and his beautiful Esme?"

His words deliberately taunted the Cullen's. He wasn't as politely excited as he was bloodthirsty, craving theatrics. Just a simple look in his eerie eyes and I knew he wished for them to pounce on me.

So far as I could tell, Emmett was the closest to doing just that. His chest was heaving with such intense rage that each breath of air was as loud as a grunt.

"Just as you killed Jared and Kim," I reminded them. "An eye for an eye, Edward."

"I suggest you remain silent, mongrel," he retorted.

_'Be cautious,' _Nessie warned. The softness of her velvet voice was like an aphrodisiac, momentarily numbing me from the rest of the world. How could I put up a fight when she made me so calm?_ 'The humans are in the woods.'_

It was true. I had lost their scent. It was only a matter of time before everyone else noticed too.

"Tell me, hound, is it war you seek?" Aro asked.

"This war," Edward interrupted, stepping forward, "is between the wolves of La Push, and the Cullens, Aro. I will not stand for a fight to erupt in my house with my daughter standing by to watch."

A few of them turned to glare at Nessie, making the muscles in my neck tighten. I instantly felt the pack stirring at my side. There hadn't been a chance to explain Nessie's heritage yet. Right now, I expected they were all tracing the room in search for a baby or a preschooler. I could almost read their minds, questioning how the hell vampires reproduced. Perhaps they thought about the possibility that Edward and Bella had adopted a human girl. That would upset them even further.

Edward was directly in front of me now. I hadn't been this close to Edward Cullen in ten years, and the last time I was, I craved to rip his throat out. This time, I owed him my gratitude.

For a long moment, we stared at each other. By now he was fully aware of the imprinting. He knew with every fiber of my being Nessie would remain safe. I would lay down my life willingly to save hers. For that, hidden beneath the absolute fury, I could tell by his eyes that he was also grateful.

"Forty-three Werewolves are waiting within a few feet of the forest, bloodsucker," I told him. "A battle would result in bloodshed, and both sides would lose."

"And to prevent it?" he asked.

A sly smirk bubbled up my lips. "We already have."

"The humans!" Caius exclaimed. As if on cue, the vampires noticed their disappearance.

It was my one condition. We would leave as soon as the humans were gone only if Nessie would agree that we take the blame for their escape. Hesitantly, she had no choice but to accept. Otherwise, I would have never left her there without me.

The plan was so simple, it put me to shame. Nessie lead the humans into the woods as if it were a game. The pack outside played along, leading the crowd down to the beach where they would drink spiked wine. The easily manipulated humans would pass out in the sand and wake up the next morning with a hangover, but at least they would wake up. With Nessie's amazing gift, the plan was executed easily, almost flawlessly.

Now, to keep up my end of the bargain.

"We'll leave now," I ordered, tilting my head to peer back at my faithful brothers.

But the crowd had begun to move, and when I spun around to leave, Rosalie was standing there blocking my way. Her eyes narrowed into vicious slits. Instantly, I noted the change in Nessie's demeanor. I felt it. As if her own world came crashing like glass.

Rosalie's hand whipped across my face, slapping me hard enough to feel at least. I heard snaps, howls, and growling coming from my side, but Nessie was the first to step in between us.

"Stop!" She ordered. Instantly the room went silent once again, and all eyes fell towards the two of us. Instinctively, my hands draped over her slender shoulders, and my lips curved over my teeth, ready to protect what was mine. She turned towards me, and I was drawn to everything about her. Her scent, her eyes, her voice... everything called to me, made me hers. For a moment the world was lost again. Her fingertip softly trailed the length of my forearm, leaving behind a path of heat against my skin. Her eyes were locked on mine, soft and adoring. I wanted to kiss her, and I almost did...

"Renesmee!" Rosalie demanded. Like a slap to the face my head jerked up. So her name wasn't Vanessa. It was even more beautiful, even though she was caught lying to protect me. First Rosalie's furious gaze focused in confusion at her niece. Then it slowly slipped up, staring past my Nessie, and straight at me. "Do you know who the fuck this is? He killed them!" She was screaming now.

Nessie, surprised by both of us, turned her attention to Edward. His golden eyes met hers for less than an instant before they flickered upwards to me again. His expression seemed downright fearful after our sudden, bold moves. For a moment Nessie was silent, and then I heard, _I don't want them to kill you!_

"Get out of here, dog!" Nessie whipped around and pushed me hard enough to make me stumble back. At first I was confused, but then I realized the crease in her brow. Her eyes were pleading. She was worried for me, wanting me to leave before they had a chance to kill me. _The Volturi can hear me!_ she thought. _Go,_ _NOW!_

With a nod, I eyed her adoringly for a brief second before ripping my gaze away. The physical pain of walking away from her was so intense that I bent from the waist to fight the urge to vomit.

The music heightened after Alice quickly flicked the switch, and Bella pulled Nessie into her arms, leading her back to the stairwell. For a minute I was unable to peal my eyes away from her, worried about her safety when I was gone.

"Bella!" I called, and she stopped to look at me. My eyes were pleading with her, hoping with every strength in my being that she could read what I was trying to tell her. _Keep Nessie safe._

Though her eyes were angry, she nodded once, and tugged my girl up the stairs. Nessie seemed resistant, her eyes never leaving mine.

_I will come to you!_ She told me.

Immediately I shook my head. No! She shouldn't. It was too dangerous.

_I'm not afraid. _

"RIDICULOUS!" Caius erupted viciously, breaking my attention from Nessie just long enough for her and Bella to disappear up the stairwell. "We're just allowing them to leave?!"

"Quite Caius!" Aro said, raising his hand as he watched us leave. "We are guests in this house."

This wouldn't be the first rule they'd broken. I wondered why they were allowing us to go so easily.

"Jacob!" Seth was yanking on my arm roughly, and finally I turned. "We have to go, now!"

I nodded, but it felt as if my breath had been stolen. I could barely carry my body weight to escape out of this place.

We reached the door, slowly easing away from the ruckus in the main room, and a sudden icy-cold breath tickled my ear. I knew who it was, and I didn't turn, but I stopped in my tracks.

"Stay. Away." Edwards voice, slow, threatening and deadly, echoed fiercely in my ear.

"I... I can't." I responded honestly, surprised by the gentle calm in my tone. "You know I can't. I'm sorry."

_Keep her safe!_ I thought. _Don't let her come to me! Edward, please keep her safe!_

He snarled, but gave me a quick, barely noticeable nod.

_Thank you._

Sam snapped his head around to watch us. "You are lucky we came with a mere warning!"

Edward hissed, "I will tear you both apart with my bare hands the next time you're seen."

A deep growl emanated from Sam's chest as he began to advance on Edward angrily.

"Don't!" My voice boomed loudly from across the room. Though I was aware of the smirk on Aro's face, I was suddenly thankful for the raging music that occupied the rest of them. "You can't!"

I'd never seen Sam look at me with such raging disgust. "Why not?!"

Seth's hand joined mine in holding him back, and Sam growled loudly.

"His daughter." I whipped around to see the fury building in Edward's dark eyes before facing Sam again. "She... I... I lo-" I fought to keep my focus, wondering if he could see the pleas in my eyes.

"Spill it Jacob!" His last ounce of patience had worn too thin.

He huffed when I didn't answer immediately and charged forward again, ripping his arm from Seth's grasp so it tore a slit of his sleeve. A small cut ripped through his skin, and blood splattered against the hardwood floor. My arm jetted out and snatched his wrist so roughly that he swung around with another resounding growl.

"Do you want to leave Emily in mourning for you tonight?!" I erupted. "I am the rightful Alpha and I command you to back down now! Do you understand me?!"

Instantly I saw his face relax, and sadden. He stared back at me, clutching his head in pain. After a brief moment, he ducked his head to the floor, clenching his hands into tight fists. He couldn't bare hurting Emily, just as I now couldn't bare hurting Nessie, even if it meant never seeing her again.

"Fine," he agreed. "Let's go."

When I looked back again, I saw her peering over the railing of the stairwell. Nessie's deep chocolate eyes were wide with worry. My mouth parted to inhale a sharp breath, and my eyes lingered on hers.

"Go mongrel," Edward warned, his voice deep and low. "If you want her happy, leave now before she sees me kill you."

When Embry gave a hard yank to my hand, I stumbled out the door. Even as we ran, I couldn't rip my eyes away from the house. And I saw the shadow. The silouette of an angel as Nessie ran to her bedroom window.

"Sam," I said, my eyes never leaving the window as I slowed to a stop in the middle of the yard.

I felt the presence of the pack slow with me.

"Jake, we have to get out of here!" Embry urged.

Sam held his hand up to Embry's chest to silence him. "Don't tell me, Jacob."

I swallowed heavily, feeling as if hundred pound weights had been dropped on both my feet. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. My feet would only take me further away from my imprint.

"Funny huh?" I said, feeling my lips curling up at the sides when Nessie barely opened her window to look at me. She offered me a comforting smile, and I inhaled a deep breath, hearing her speak to tell me she was okay. _Nessie... Renesmee..._ "All this time I spent mourning Bella," I said, barely registering that I was speaking at all, "And here I am... imprinted with her and Edward's daughter."


End file.
